


blood red paradise

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: He shouldn't have ignored the signs, shouldn't have ignored his instincts. Now, he's in the hands of an obsessive stalker.





	blood red paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, oh my god. Finally, I'm done with this fic! If anyone remembers I posted a summary on March lol but I only got around to writing it today since I had the motivation. Originally, the plan was to make this a chaptered fic but yadah yadah, changes happened. But at least, it's here! And there might have been minor changes, I can't remember anymore, honestly dhsdu. I lost the original outline for this fic. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

He’s bound and gagged for hours, or a day - Sehun has no recollection of being abducted. Mind clouded with nothing but wonders about the reason as to why he’s in his current situation, the door opens, allowing a sliver of light to grace the room. The light hits his face and for a second he feels blinded, his eyes have already adjusted to the zero-visibility surrounding him. 

Light footsteps come close and then he feels a warm, chamomile-scented breath hit his cheek. "You’re finally awake."

No shit Sherlock, but what good would it do him if he talks back? He wants to get out of this hell hole and live. 

Sehun grunts through the gag, glaring at the figure in front of him. He can’t see the man clearly; he can only catch a whiff of musky perfume that invades his senses momentarily. The man chuckles at his struggle before walking away. Sehun starts to think he’s going to be left alone once again, for another painstakingly long day but the bulb above his head flickers into life and then he’s blinded once again, eyes shutting tight. 

"It’s been two days. You must be hungry." Sehun opens his eyes once again, finally taking in the appearance of his captor. His heart drums loudly in his ribcage, threatening to escape the confines before dropping down his feet. 

Kim Kai. 

He knew it. He knew there was something odd about the past few days. He felt as though he was being watched but every time he looked around, he saw no one. The random notes on his door with messages reminding him to eat and sleep well, to lock the doors and windows before leaving, the out of the blue compliments about his hair amounted to this. He shouldn’t have ignored his instincts - now, he’s in the hands of an obsessive stalker.  

Kai places the small tray on the floor, squatting in front of his captive. There’s a sweet bun and a bottle of juice. Sehun barely gets inkling that he might be poisoned, but his stomach betrays his plan to reject the offer. Kai smiles and opens the wrapper before tearing the gag off of Sehun’s mouth and presses the food gently against chapped lips. "Eat."

Sehun takes a generous bite. He doesn’t want to anger the man who basically owns his life right now. 

Once the food’s masticated, Kai lets him drink. His throat burns as the juice washes down the food, finding instant relief after not having anything to quench either his hunger or his thirst for a long time. 

Kai gets up and observes him, taking his sweet time circling Sehun. Sehun can feel the gaze burning holes on his head. Kai has a dark, alluring gaze, sharp and intriguing, _soul-eating_. The sound of footsteps stop just behind Sehun, and Kai bends to whisper right next to his ear, lips brushing tantalizingly against the lobe. 

"Do you know why you’re here?"

The bindings are tight around his wrists and ankles, cutting off the blood circulation. There’s no way to get out this place without getting knocked out again, or worst, killed. Who knows when Kai’s going to get bored of him?

"Why did you do this? I thought - I thought we were - "

"Friends? Yeah, we are. Aren’t we?" Kai goes in front of him again; head tilted and hands snug in his jean pockets. The innocence in his face mocks Sehun. "That’s why I approached you one time, remember that? To ask for directions, then we exchanged names. I wanted to be close to you," He leans in, face close to Sehun’s. "And now I got what I want." 

Sehun scowls, holding the eye contact. Kai has a ridiculously handsome face, the kind that’s hard to miss, hard to forget. When they met that day, Sehun remembers being flustered from the mere presence of the other. For how long has Kai been watching him before building the courage to approach? Sehun shudders. 

The smile on Kai’s face falters and suddenly he looks so stern, eyes boring holes onto Sehun again. If looks could kill...

"I just checked on you. You see, I have a proposition. I don’t really want to leave you in the dark, you know. So listen to me," Calloused hands manhandle him, one gripping his jaw and another grabbing a handful of his hair. "I’ll take you out of this room and live upstairs. Only if you swear you won’t do anything stupid. Don’t test me, Sehun. You don’t know the things I’m capable of." 

Sehun takes a deep breath when Kai presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"I’ll be nice to you if you’re a good boy." 

Sehun is never a fan of the dark and the demons lurking in it so it’s easy to agree with Kai, stroking his captor’s ego. If this is the only way to run away from one of his fears, then so be it. A good boy he will be. 

 

 

The interior of the house instantly makes him feel a little bit better. It’s minimalistic; the living room only contains a long, leather couch, a home theater system and a small, coffee table in the middle. It’s boring as hell but a hundred times better than the previous room he stayed in. The windows are close, gray curtains covering the view from the outside and the front door is locked. Sehun notices the three different locks on the door and internally curses. How is he going to make an easy escape? 

Kai turns the TV on and flips through the channels with a small frown. As his attention’s temporarily off his hostage, Sehun takes the time to look around - making sure it’s subtle. Where are the keys kept? In the cupboard? Drawer? Cabinets? Closet? There isn’t much around, even in the kitchen.

"I have to go somewhere," Kai glances at the clock and hums. "I’ll be back in an hour." Sehun watches him move around to grab a coat and wear it before he heads to the door. His breath hitches when Kai suddenly looks at him, catching Sehun’s gaze on the locks. "Behave." It’s only a single word yet it manages to make his knees shake in fright. 

When the door closes again, Sehun waits for a minute or two before trudging to it, dragging himself with much difficulty since it doesn’t seem like he’s going to be freed from the binds. The rope is tight around his torso, effectively keeping his arms attached on his back. His wrists are hurting, too. Not to mention his ankles. 

He’s certain that there’s also a lock from the outside. Kai can’t be that stupid if he lets things be too easy for Sehun. Peeking through the peephole, the darkness tells him that Kai won’t be out for long, just like what the other said. The clock blares at him, it’s a little past 7. 

Sehun then heads to the kitchen in too little steps. If Kai’s planning to keep him for a long time, then he has to make sure Sehun won’t be starving to death anytime soon but the sight of the empty fridge makes his blood boil – can’t the damn kidnapper have a little bit of sympathy? He was only fed a small bun after days. Grumbling, Sehun slumps on the couch and stares at the clock, not even finding the energy to watch whatever’s on the TV. From the background, sounds of engines roaring accompany him. Sehun isn’t a fan of racing. The remote’s sitting atop the TV. Does he really want to get up and torture his ankles again?

Not even an hour later, Kai comes back. "What’s that?" Sehun eyes the plastic bags on the coffee table. 

"Food. The grocery store is starting to pack up so I just bought take-aways. I hope you don’t mind, I know you prefer home cooked food." Kai places the box of Chinese food on Sehun’s lap. When Sehun only glares at him, he breaks into a fit of laughter and sighs. "Right." 

Kai pulls out a Swiss knife the coat’s pocket and slashes the binds, freeing Sehun. The feeling of his blood flowing normally through his veins feels like paradise as Sehun rubs his wrists. Now that he’s untied, the logical thing to do is try to get away from Kai as fast as he can. But Kai has a bigger built, and the knife in his hand sits casually in his hold as though it has always been there.

The food is still warm and it fills his stomach well. Sehun puts the box away and slouches before getting reminded of the awful situation. Cursing himself for getting momentarily sidetracked, he eyes Kai who’s silently eating. 

"When are you going to let me go?" 

Kai slurps the last noodle and stabs the straw into the soda cup. "I won’t go to such extremes if I’m only going to let you go in the end." Sehun’s hands ball up in anger. "I’ve watched you for a long time, and I waited for this. I’m not letting you go just like that."

"Why... Why me? I’m not special, I’m not eye-ca -- "

The sound of the cup being slammed to the table startles him, cutting off his words. The soda rapidly spills on the floor, creating a mess.  "Now that’s where you’re wrong, Sehun." His back hits the armrest of the couch as Kai towers over his body, caging him. His own eyes shut tight when looking away from the eyes of his captor deems futile. Kai’s gaze only has the power to suck him into oblivion. A hand caresses his cheek before tipping his chin. Sehun bravely looks at the man on top of him after Kai’s demand.

"You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. Have you checked yourself in the mirror? You’re painfully pretty. Every time I look at you, you steal my breath away, as cliché as it sounds - but it’s real, Sehun!" A finger traces his lips. "Your lips form exquisite words whenever you compose poems for your literature class," The fingers then touch his skin below his eyes. "Your eyes twinkle in excitement when you see something you like," Kai runs a finger down the slope of his nose. "Makes me want to kiss it," 

When the same, hot breath hits his lips, Sehun whimpers. He’s trembling, but no matter how much effort he exerts, his limbs are paralyzed. There’s nothing he can do but to endure it, take whatever Kai’s giving. "You make a poet out of me, and I want to worship you." 

Sehun yelps when Kai effortlessly picks him up. He’s clueless as to what’s about to happen. But when he’s tossed to the softness of a mattress, his heart palpitates for the nth time since he woke up. He’s not given a chance to react when Kai tears off his clothes, baring his skin to the predator. 

Lips find his in a bruising kiss, silencing his protests. A lone tear slides down the side of his face when an intrusive hand touches the most of intimate part of him. He tries to fight, but Kai holds his down with just one hand, hips rolling against his salaciously. The moan that rumbles out of Kai’s throat in between the one-sided kiss makes the hairs on his skin rise. 

Sehun can’t even scream. 

 

 

 _Three days_. 

For three days, Sehun was treated like a sex doll, a marionette. Kai indulged himself with Sehun’s spent body every time he feels like it; it doesn’t instill fear on Sehun anymore, the fear has been long forgotten after the first time he desperately cried for help but not even one person came to check. He bet no one had heard. Kai, after using Sehun for his own primal needs, didn’t forget to settle the other in the tub for a hot bath to clean the white staining Sehun’s skin. 

"Baby," 

Kai would coo at him but Sehun didn’t respond, eyes blank and lifeless. He supposes his body had shut down itself in shock, not used to being manhandled. Kai would coyly whisper sweet nothings in his ear at night, kiss his body like he was a saint, touch him like he was a historical sculpture. He was worshipped physically within the past three days. Sehun was made to feel like a man of sanctity. Perhaps he should thank Kai because for once, he was loved even if the manner was unorthodox. 

"Have you wondered why no one’s looking for you?" Sehun sits idly on the couch, eyes trained on the movie. Barely a foot from him is Kai nonchalantly scrolling through _his_ phone. "It seems like you’re not as important to them as you are to me, baby."

Kai presses himself to Sehun’s side, snuggling as he whispers. "No one loves you like I do, Hunnie. They only ask for you when they need something, but once you’ve satisfied them, you wouldn’t hear from them again. Am I right?" 

Sehun’s eyes sting with tears threatening to trickle down his face. He’s reminded of the times his parents called once a month just to tell him to avoid fucking up in school, they don’t want a failure for a son who had already brought them embarrassment for being gay. His circle of friends contained of two people - one that leeches off of him and another that sticks around just to brag about befriending the class’s loner. Come to think of it, when was the last time he actually had fun? When was the last time he actually felt happy? Sehun racks his brain for an answer, but Kai speaks again.

"I love you, and I won’t hurt you." Bigger hands hold his own as Kai kisses his knuckles. "You’re mine to love and own, Sehun. Promise me you won’t go back to those _bitches_ you call family and friends." 

Sehun looks at the other man through a bleary vision. Memories of being bound and starved in the dark, fucked thoroughly in bed, kept hidden against his will flash before him yet at the moment, the only thing he can register is the sweetest smile ever directed to him. Realizing that Kai only tied him down because he was afraid that Sehun would escape and hurt himself by going back to the people who don’t care about him, that Kai only touched him despite his protests because he wanted to make him feel loved, Sehun suppresses a sob and falls in Kai’s soothing embrace.

"Promise."

 

 

He’s left alone in the apartment again. Kai got bored of take-aways, finally deciding to shop for groceries. Sehun volunteered, but Kai was quick to turn him down. He probably doesn’t trust Sehun enough to let the younger out of his house. It hurts him; Sehun won’t go anywhere. Kai is his home now. 

He’s bored out of his wits. It won’t hurt to look around while Kai’s out, right? 

Sehun, for the first time, surveys the apartment for something, anything that will take his mind off of the jitters. The bedroom is just as empty as the rest of the house, with only a bed big enough for two, a mini closet and a nightstand. Rummaging the closet, he notices that Kai only wears black. Most of the shirts are plaid, with two or three plain ones. Sehun zips it close. He doesn’t want Kai suspecting him. 

The nightstand has a mirror on it, and Sehun stares at his reflection. While touching the love marks left on his skin, he replays the scenes from two nights ago, cheeks flaring. It seems like his body has grown accustomed to Kai, that when he doesn’t get touched, it aches all over. Especially in between his legs. Before he could dwell on it and rile himself up, he opens the drawer not expecting much - only to see a photo album. 

Photos of him adorned the pages. Sehun feels bile rise in his throat as he scans the array of pictures - of him at the coffee shop, of him walking, of him doing his everyday routine. What pushes him to run to the bathroom spilling his breakfast were pictures of him naked in the shower and sleeping soundly in bed. When did Kai enter his house without getting caught? How did he not sense anything? 

The sound of the front door opening and closing reaches him. Sehun flushes the toilet and gargles before coming out of the bathroom with a hand on his chest. Kai’s there, staring at him with the photo album in his hand.

"I didn’t tell you to sneak around. That’s a whore’s job, Sehun." 

The bite in Kai’s tone is venomous. With trepidation, he approaches the other and snatches the album, glaring. "I didn’t allow you to take pictures of me unaware, Kai. Don’t you have an ounce of respect to me? What am I, a sex toy only meant to please you? I thought I was more than that..."

Sehun expects to be shouted at or worse, get slapped but Kai softens at his words and then he’s wrapped in a comfortable hug with a soothing hand rubbing down his back. "I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do it again. I’ll ask permission from you next time, hm? I’m so sorry..."

"Next time?" Sehun carefully pulls out of the hug and studies his captor’s face. "But I’m not going anywhere for you to follow me around,"

"I mean -- "

Kai turns him around and gently pushes him until his legs hit the edge of the bed, causing him to lose his balance and fall on its familiar softness. A body covers his own soon after, hands pinning him down to prevent him from moving.

" -- this," Sehun accepts the lips crashing against his, eagerly responding to the dizzying kiss. Kissing Kai has effortlessly become one of Sehun’s favorite things to do, the lips sensually molding against his manage to make him breathless in seconds, mind hazy with want. Kissing Kai is like entering another realm, a paradise with nothing but surging pleasure. 

He tries to chase the lips when Kai pulls away to discard their clothes. It’s a piece of cake to get Sehun naked when he’s worn nothing but Kai’s shirts, not even an underwear inside, much to the older’s delight. Sehun’s nakedness always wakes the monster in Kai. His eyes rake down the expanse of unblemished canvas, long legs and enticing hips. Sehun’s hair is splayed over the pillow, lips kiss-swollen. He’s so fucking ethereal. 

"Come here," Sehun whines, needy of the man’s touch. Kai grants him in a second, cradling the skinny frame in his arms as they kiss again, more feral this time as their hips roll against each other’s, arousals evident. 

Sehun mewls, tongue curling against Kai’s as a teasing finger prods his entrance. He doesn’t stop the whimper slipping past his lips when the finger pushes in, dry and relentless as it quickly works him open, scissoring his walls. Kai breaks the kiss to refill his lungs with oxygen and takes the chance to watch the boy under him crumble just from a finger. 

"I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby. So hard that you’re going to cry and beg for me to stop or give you more, because you’re an insatiable little bitch. You’re always hungry for my cock, aren’t you? Want it filling your hole, stretching you wide and drilling into you. Over and over." One finger becomes two, still dry and then it becomes three in no time. Sehun’s gasping for air, eyes blurry and mouth forming a little ‘o’. Every word that goes past Kai’s lips is accentuated with a jab against his prostate, stimulating him. His ass is burning, and he can only pray that Kai takes pity on him and lube himself up before thrusting into his heat.

"Please, _please_ , oh god, Kai -- please get inside me," 

The fingers leave him and his hole twitches, gaping. Sehun watches Kai with a hooded gaze, eyes glued on stiff cock getting coated with the cold liquid. Kai hisses as the air from the air conditioner hits his erection. It’s so hard, curved against the bottom of his belly and slit oozing with precum. Sehun has that effect on him - the younger can bring him to the edge of his sanity without doing much. 

The bed dips as Kai comes back, situating himself in between silk smooth legs that go on for miles. He leans in for another kiss, bruising and unforgiving before Sehun bucks his hips, hoping for him to get the message. 

And he does. Kai aligns his cock to the opening and snaps his hips, diving into the tight, mind-numbing heat. Sehun begs for him not to stop even for a second as he screws into the tightness, his walls clenching with iron grip around Kai’s cock. 

Kai’s body drapes over Sehun’s as he presses down on the other, one hand pinning both of Sehun’s wrists while the other is gripping the tiny waist. Their breaths mingle as they stare at each other, lust dancing in their eyes while Kai does a great job of pistoning his hips, cock slipping in and out of Sehun’s ass senselessly. 

"Aah, f-fuck, it’s so good," Sehun moans, back arching off the bed when Kai changes the angle and purposely jabs the bundle of nerves inside. He catches sight of his own neglected dick, weeping and red as it slaps against his stomach at every impactful thrust. Kai responds with a grunt before picking up his pace, fucking into Sehun earnestly. They don’t care about the noise bouncing inside the room, if it ever reaches the neighboring apartments. They never cared when Sehun was crying for help, they wouldn’t give a damn now that he’s crying in ecstasy. 

His head is in the clouds when he feels something ice cold against his skin. Sehun doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but when he opens them, the blade of the knife glints underneath the light as it’s threateningly pointed to his chest. 

Sehun waits for the rush of fear. Nothing came. Instead, his cock releases more precum. He gets even more turned on. Barely horrified from the realization of a newfound kink, Sehun chokes out a moan. "Hurt me,"

Kai takes his eyes away from the blade and meets Sehun’s. Warmth blooms in his chest as he watches his lover’s debauched face begging for pain. God, what did he do in his past life to deserve someone like Sehun? He was scared in the slightest, reaching for the Swiss knife in his discarded jeans’ pocket, uncertain if it would be welcomed. 

"Are you s-sure," 

Sehun lifts his hips, meeting Kai’s thrusts. "God, fuck -- just do it, please, cut me," 

The first drag of the blade against his skin stings. It’s deep enough to draw blood, and when Sehun asks for more, Kai’s nothing but a dog eager to please his master. The knife slices his skin a few times, drawing patterns on the once unmarred skin. It’s messy – they’re fucking, Sehun’s moaning out his name like a mantra and Kai’s cursing under his breath as he watches blood decorate Sehun’s chest and stomach. 

"Gonna come," Sehun moans wantonly, hands twisting in Kai’s grip. 

"Come, baby. Come for me," Kai releases the knife and winces as Sehun painfully clenches around him, forcing him to reach his peak. Orgasm hits them at the same time and Sehun swears he blacks out for a few seconds from the intensity of it. Kai thrusts shallowly, rutting as he milks himself to the last drop, trying so hard to etch Sehun’s face into his mind before pulling out with a wince. 

Chest heaving, Sehun registers the sound of a camera shot. Kai’s standing by the foot of the bed, camera in hand. 

"I thought you’d ask permission first?"

"That’s why I fucked you." 

Sehun smiles, gathering the blood that pooled on his chest before smearing it across his lips. 

"You’re even more beautiful like that."

He might have gone crazy, even more than Kai, but Sehun thinks it’s not that bad. Nothing can be more twisted than a prey offering himself to his own predator. 

 

 

Sounds of talking wake him up, forcing his dream to a halt. In the dream Sehun was standing at the riverside. It was in the middle of a forest where trees surrounded him and birds chirped above. The river’s current calmed his nerves. He looked around, for something he himself didn’t know. The forest was empty, sending chills down his spine. Sehun walked in circles, passing by the river again and again. There must be something weird going on, a magic cast upon the place. When Sehun reached the riverside again, it was nothing like it was before. The water had turned crimson red, dark as blood. The skies were gray, signaling a storm. Scared at the horrific scene, Sehun attempted to run, only to slip and fall into the water. When he came up for air, he was covered in blood, the only thing that gave a sign that he was alive were his eyes, bulging in fright. No one was around to witness the river pulling him in, not letting him see another day. 

Getting out of bed is a chore. Sehun picks up the shirt on the floor and puts it on, covering the cuts on his body before going out of the bedroom. 

"You didn’t tell us anything abo -- oh hey! There you are!" 

Sehun stills. There’s a stranger in the living room sitting with Kai on the couch. He instantly grips the hem of the shirt he’s wearing, trying to cover his legs. The stranger finally realizes the situation and reddens, squeaking as he faces Kai. "I didn’t mean to --"

"I was trying to tell you, Chanyeol. My baby was sleeping and your mouth couldn’t shut up for a minute." Kai gets up and hugs him, preventing Chanyeol from looking at Sehun’s legs. "Why are you even here?"

"Can’t I visit my best friend? You’ve been gone for half a year, and now you have a boyfriend. Were you planning to tell anyone?"

"No." 

Sehun looks at him. There’s a hint of sadness swimming in the younger’s gaze that Kai erases in a nick of time. "I didn’t mean it that way, baby. I’m possessive, you know that, right? I don’t want to share you just yet." 

"You’re not sharing me. I’m yours," Sehun grips the sides of Kai’s shirt, peering past his shoulder to regard the third party with a welcoming smile. "I’m Sehun.."

"Chanyeol. Nice to meet you!" 

 

 

Chanyeol stayed over for lunch. Sehun puts on some pants he borrowed from Kai’s closet since he doesn’t own even a single pair. The tall man is friendly enough to include Sehun in the conversation even though Sehun doesn’t understand much about having a desk job. He also learns that Kai’s a freelance photographer, transferring to different places to enhance his experience. He wonders if Kai has to pack up one day and go somewhere, leaving him behind. Something ugly churns in his stomach. 

It isn’t long before Chanyeol decides to go. Kai fixes the table, volunteering to wash the dishes as Sehun walks Chanyeol to the door. Just as he’s about to close it, Chanyeol turns around and glances past Sehun’s shoulder.

"Please run while you can."

Sehun stiffens. His whole body feels paralyzed as though a bucket of ice poured on him. He tries not to turn his head to check if Kai’s watching.

"I know Kai. Please run, Sehun. Save yourself." He doesn’t know when Chanyeol did it but the other pushes a paper to his hand with a series of number on it. 

"Call me when you need help." 

Sehun watches him go. The door is still open and it’s tempting, too tempting. He can break into a sprint and scream for help. He can finally get out of this hell. 

"Baby? Come watch something with me." 

The door closes as soon as Kai talks. Sehun sits on the couch and glances at it longingly. Is it worth it? Kai opened his eyes and made him realize that no one’s there for him. No one wants him around. But Chanyeol... how did Chanyeol know? How could Chanyeol tell he needed help? 

 

 

Sehun wakes up from the hellish paradise he’s been forced into when Kai drags him out of bed with a deathly grip around his neck, cutting his air supply. Pain shoots down his spine like electric current when the older throws him against the wall. Sehun loses his sight for a few seconds, feeling the back of his head throb. 

"Kai --"

"What is this?!" Kai slaps a small paper on his cheek. His legs tremble as he sees the number Chanyeol left him.

"That’s Chanyeol’s. When did you start messing around behind me, hm?" Kai grips his jaw, forcing him to look at the seething monster he’s been living with for the past weeks. "When did you start cheating on me, you fucking whore?!" 

Sehun’s not given a chance to excuse himself as a hand strikes his cheek. It’s absolutely harder than the first one, sending him curled up on the ground. 

"K-Kai, it’s not what you’re thinking...!"

Kai sees red. He knows what he’s thinking. Did Sehun expect him not to notice the way he looked at Chanyeol? Chanyeol was eye-fucking him and his slut for a lover takes it all, enjoying the attention. He’s not going to let it go. 

He turns a blind eye as he rains punches on Sehun, deaf as the younger cries and begs for mercy. He intends to leave him all blue once he’s done. He’s so angry, so jealous. No one has the right to look at Sehun the way he does. Sehun is his and only his. And if making him ugly is the only way to prevent people from falling in love with his baby, then so be it. 

 

 

Gaining back Kai’s trust hadn’t been easy. He had been locked up in the bedroom for days, only given a tray of food every time. Kai also didn’t sleep next to him during the nights that passed. Sehun was sure he was about to go insane. He yearned for contact, something Kai had denied him.  He needed warmth to remind him that he’s still in the real world, and he won’t be slipping back into that nightmare. When he’s on the verge of losing hold of the loose thread of reality, Kai scoops him into his arms and tells him he loves Sehun and that he’s sorry. 

"You’re still pretty, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll always find you pretty." 

Sehun hugs his legs, chin perched on them while watching a drama. Kai walks past and quickly puts his coat on, feet stepping into a pair of sneakers. 

"Where are you going?"

"We ran out of soy sauce. I’ll be back soon, baby," Kai leans in to drop a kiss on his head. "Behave."

The door closes and Sehun stares at it. Waiting for a few minutes to pass by, he puts on some pants and twists the door knob, sucking a deep breath because it’s fucking unlocked. Relief washing over him. Sehun overestimated Kai – he’s so dumb, trusting Sehun like that. The drama plays in the background as he runs out, never looking back. 

 

 

He didn’t come back to his own apartment, frantically knocking on his parent’s door on that same night. They didn’t question why. Sehun doesn’t know if they would believe him anyway. They aren’t exactly the type to listen, especially when Sehun had told them before about his own deteriorating mental health. 

He managed to make them agree to let him stay there for a while. They never saw the scars. Sehun pulled a lie out of him about getting bullied for being gay when they pointed out the bruises. He doesn’t know if he should be thankful that they don’t care enough to probe for more. 

Crying in silence for nights had been his routine. Sehun couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that he had willingly undergone that situation. Kai is sick, and the sweet lies had gotten into his head. Sehun wants to berate himself for falling into the trap when he clearly knew what was going on, but can he really blame himself completely? Kai, despite the lies, had only wanted to love him. Sehun wants to hate him, but how can he, when he knew he wanted half of it too? 

He doesn’t forget Kai. Not when he feels something gnawing inside him when he goes to bed, feels someone watching him in the dark. Sehun remembers the photos he had seen. He tried pulling an all-nighter once, but the feeling didn’t disappear. It doesn’t help too that he sees him in his dreams and he wakes up with an ache between his legs that will only be soothed by the object of his distress. 

Sehun can’t count the number of times he has woken up with a start, pulled out of another nightmare feeling something crawl under his skin. He always checks the windows, watching the curtains sway with the wind, before remembering that he never leaves the windows open before going to sleep. 

 

 

It’s another one of those nights. Restless and throat parched, Sehun gets out of bed to fetch himself a glass of water. 

He’s about to head back to his room when a series of knocks reach his ears. Sehun stares, knuckles turning white from the tight hold he has on the handrail. 

He knows exactly what’s waiting for him behind the door. Does it matter? Does he care? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he does, but not enough for his own heart to stop yearning for the familiar hold of a monster. 

Sehun opens the door and takes in Kai’s smile. It doesn’t reach his eyes. Should he ask how the man found him? Sehun chuckles and shrugs it off. It doesn’t matter. Kai will always find him. 

"Come back home?" 

Kai offers a hand, waiting for the younger to take it. 

He glances at the staircase and thinks of his parents, of the two friends that never reached out when he went missing before looking down at the hand of the person who let him know what if feels like standing in between heaven and hell.

Sehun takes it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And actually, I wrote the pairing with Myungjong (Infinite), although the plot has been for Sekai all along. The Infinite version is on AFF.


End file.
